mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!
MediaWorks |serialized=Dengeki Daioh |first_run=December 1 2005 |last_run= |num_volumes=2 |manga_distributor= }} ufotable |network= TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Osaka, TV Tokyo |first_aired=January 7 2007 |last_aired= |num_episodes= }} is the title of the a Japanese manga series concerning the lives of a group of high school girls set in the future. The manga was created by the animation studio ufotable and illustrated by Japanese artist Tartan Check which was first serialized in the Japanese manga magazine ''Dengeki Daioh, published by MediaWorks, in December 1 2005. An anime series broadcasted in Japan started on January 7 2007 on TV Tokyo. A Playstation 2 video game based on the series will be released in Japan on March 29 2007, developed by Marvelous Interactive. Plot Manabi Straight! follows the lives of a group of young high school girls living in the year 2035 while they attend the all-girl . Due to the fact that birth rate has dropped dramatically, many schools are being closed down due to the sheer lack of students available to teach. School morale has dropped dramaticially, and Seiō is no different. The story begins when the main heroine, Manami Amamiya, transfers to Seiō High School. Manami is an active girl with a postitive personality, often shouting her personal motto . Despite it being the day before her first day, Manami decides to go to Seiō to witness the fourty-fifth swim meet where four members from six classes participate in a relay race against each other. On the way to school, Manami, or Manabi as she wants to be called, meets Mika Inamori, a shy student of Seiō who was to participate in the swim meet, despite her not knowing how to swim. After an intense ride together on Manami's futuristic scooter, they end up literally crashing the meet over the fence and into the pool. Due to Mika's inability to swim, Manami stands in for her, though is not very helpful. The next day during a meeting led by the student council in front of the entire school, Mika, the lone student council member and secretary tries to rally any of the students to join the council, but is initially met with an apathetic audience. Suddenly, Manami bursts through the doors of the auditorium on her scooter only to be summarily punished for the disruption. Manami shows interest in becoming the student council president, but since she is a new student and has already caused trouble for the school twice, the principal is reluctant to allow Manami to become the president. To show the school how much she wants to lead the student body, Manami begins to sing the school song of Seiō after hearing it for the first time the day before. At the conclusion of the song, Manami is inducted as the student council president and recieved well from the entire school. Characters ; :Manami, also known as , has a very active personality and gives everything a lot of effort. It is mainly due to her uplifting personality that gives other students more vigor in their lives. Before long after transferring to Seiō Private High School, she becomes the student council president. Her motto in life is . ; :Mika, also known as , is a shy and clumsy girl who is constantly falling down and bumping into things. As an only child, she has taken advantage of her position and has been spoiled by her parents. After meeting Manami, Mika becomes very attached to her which in a way could be seen as romantic attachment. At first she was the only member in the student council, taking the position of secretary, but was later joined by Manami when she became the student council president. ; :Mutsuki, also known as , is an exceptional athlete whose reputation often precedes her. In effect, many of the sports clubs at school have invited her to participate in several club activities as an honorary member. She has a rather tomboyish personality, often hitting Mei on the back very hard and sporting a short haircut, even for a girl. ; :Mei, also known as , usually comes off as a stubborn girl who tends to be industrious and competitive despite her standoffish nature. When greeting by other students, Mei will usually not respond and just keep walking, completely ignoring them. Mei has very little school spirit and feels that school events are a waste of time. ; :Momoha, also known as , is a quiet girl from a rich family who may seem lazy since she tends to sleep during classtime. Her hobby is videotaping the events of the student council surrounding Manami and her friends. ; :Shimojima is the male teacher of Minami's class; Minami calls him . He has a lazy and self-depreciative personality. Media The series began as a manga which was later adapted into an anime and even a video game. Manga The Manabi Straight! manga, with story by ufotable and illustrated by Tartan Check was first serialized in the Japanese manga magazine Dengeki Daioh published by MediaWorks on December 1 2005. Currently, two volumes been released, the first of which came out on May 27 2006. Anime The Manabi Straight! anime starting airing in Japan on January 7 2007 on the TV Tokyo television network. Direction The production staff of Manabi Straight! is taking a new path in terms of direction, effectively removing the traditional "director" position. Instead, a team of studio producers and episode directors called share the burden together, a first for an animation production. Team Manabibeya includes: *Story director: Ryunosuke Kingetsu *Animation director/Character design: Atsushi Ogasawara *Layout director: Takurowo Takahashi *Technical director: Takayuki Hirao Episodes Theme songs ;Opening theme: "A Happy Life" by Megumi Hayashibara ;Ending theme: "Lucky & Happy" by Megumi Hayashibara Note: According to Megumi Hayashibara, she was scheduled to voice Manami Amamiya, but she chose to sing the opening and ending songs instead. So Yui Horie took Manami's role. ;Character CDs Three character mini albums have been released featuring the characters of Manami Amamiya, Mika Inamori and Mutsuki Uehara. Two more which have yet to be released will be for the characters Mei Etoh and Momoha Odori. Video game A video game developed by Marvelous Interactive for the Playstation 2 entitled will be released on March 29 2007. The gameplay is that of a visual novel where the player interacts with the game by making choices at key times in the story. While the game consists of several different scenarios, the main one takes place during the summer festival. In that scenario, Manami needs the cooperation and comprehension of the town people in order to ensure the success of the event. Manami and her friends go through various missions in the game while they work and help the people in town get ready for the festival. As an original system built into the game, Manami has the power to give her friends "Hustle Points" that she uses to cheer her friends up during their various missions. References *AnimeSuki forums Access date: December 6 2006 External links *[http://www.ufotable.com/manabi/ ufotable's official website for ''Manabi Straight!] *[http://www.starchild.co.jp/special/manabi/ Starchild's official website for Manabi Straight!] *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/manabi/ TV Tokyo's official website for Manabi Straight!] *Marvelous Interactive's official website for the PS2 game * Category:2007 computer and video games Category:Anime of the 2000s Category:Comedy manga Category:Comedy anime Category:Japan exclusive computer and video games Category:Manga of the 2000s Category:MediaWorks (publisher) Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:School anime Category:School manga Category:Seinen ja:がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート! zh:學園烏托邦 學美向前衝！